The Unexpected Gift of Destiny
by chibi-chan100
Summary: Kagome, cursed after defeating a demon, was bonded to Sesshoumaru. Unable to go to Inuyasha because of Kikyo and the curse, she strives to keep up with the youkai. But can she able to survive the demonlord? Or even yet, survive to not lose her heart? SK
1. Pain and Betrayal,Beginning of the Curse

~A/N: This fic is going to have a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. Hope you guys like this story. . .It's my second fanfic, so please be nice! Read and review after please! ^__^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "The Unexpected Gift of Destiny"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Summary: After defeating a demon all by herself, Kagome was cursed and was now bonded to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands. Unable to go back to Inuyasha because of Kikyo and with the curse itself, she strives hard to keep up with the Inu-taiyoukai. But can she be able to survive with the arrogant demon Lord? Or even yet, survive to not lose her heart out to him?  
  
Chapter 1: Pain and Betrayal, The Beginning of the Curse  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha cast. . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whew! If I didn't know better, that bag is getting heavier and heavier every time I pack here for Sengoku Jidai. How I wish someone would invent a bag that would contain much available space for packing, but still make the contents lighter. I swear this bag will the death of me!" complained a raven-haired teenage girl.  
  
"Good thing Inuyasha will be the one carrying this one. It is sooo much heavy for me! At least, he won't be arguing that I'm late and all. . . Won't he be surprised to see me here a day earlier!" said a cheery Kagome to herself.  
  
She was so lost in her cheerfulness, that she didn't sense a demon's presence, until she climbed out of the well to see it. Immediately, all happy thoughts dissipated in her mind.  
  
"Well, well, well, wouldn't you know it! I happen to hunt in the woods, when the miko with the Shinkon no Tama shows up. Maybe this is my lucky day!" growled the demon menacingly.  
  
The said youkai was a reptile-type of demon with green, slimy scales covering his body. In its mouth, long venomous fangs were bared, followed by a long, slimy tongue sticking out of it. Alarmed by the sudden appearance of the youkai, Kagome yelled for the one she knew would save her, Inuyasha. . .  
  
*Meanwhile *  
  
In a distant clearing, a hanyou was talking to what it seems to be a doll made of clay of dirt and bones. The wind swirled around the couple mystically as if relaying a message.  
  
'Inuyasha!'  
  
Inuyasha turned his head toward the direction of the wind, wherein he thought someone called him. He brushed it off thinking he was hearing things, and resumed speaking to the girl in front of him, Kikyo.  
  
*Back to Kagome *  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked the demon questioningly. He then laughed histerically at this said question. "You mean the dog hanyou? The one with you all the time? You wouldn't want to interrupt them, now would you?"  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Yeah! I just saw them! That hanyou of yours with the walking pile of dirt and bones. What was her name again? I think it was Kikiya or something. Anyway, it doesn't matter to you, cause you'll soon die!"  
  
At this time, Kagome was now filled with fury. She didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe because Inuyasha hadn't come to her call of rescue, or maybe because of what the demon said to her. But whatever it was, she raged with anger, which caused something within her to awaken.  
  
Her usual midnight blue eyes turned into plain white orbs, as she directed the palm of one of her hands toward her attacker. Purple-blue light emanated form it, striking a wave of energy toward the demon. Not expecting the sudden outburst of energy from the miko, the reptile-youkai couldn't evade its purifying power.  
  
Sending such a powerful attack exhausted Kagome that she returned to her normal self. There, she saw her so-called attacker in a heap of bloody mess. Not believing what she had done, she cautiously walked closer to the youkai to see if she really did destroy it all by herself.  
  
In all that pile of flesh and bones, she saw its gruesome head with its lips mouthing of some words, as if chanting something.  
  
"Miko! I curse you! You will be bonded to the first person you speak! Either human or youkai! Both of you cannot live without each other! Only in a certain distance, can one of you be without the other one. So beware miko! This is your punishment! This is your destiny in my death!"  
  
With that said, the demon turned into dust of ashes, and was carried off by the wind.  
  
*Kagome's POV *  
  
'Huh?!? What's he saying? I can't believe I actually destroyed a demon without Inuyasha's help. . . Inuyasha. . . I wonder why he didn't come to my rescue. . . Well, I'm not believing any dumb, old icky youkai! . . . I guess I'd better go look for him!'  
  
With her mind made up, she started off toward the direction, her attacker said to have seen the missing hanyou.  
  
In moment's time, she found the one she was looking for in a clearing. She couldn't believe her eyes to what she saw. There, Inuyasha, the love of her life was sharing a passionate embrace with the undead miko, Kikyo.  
  
'Inuyasha. . . why. . . why!' Kagome thought, pain and betrayal filling her heart.  
  
Unable to take in what she saw, she ran and ran toward an unknown destination, just to free herself from her grief of sorrow. Her sight of vision was clouded with painful thoughts that she tripped over an uncovered root of a tree. She lied there unmoving, while crying her heart out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the young, weeping miko, a pair of golden eyes watches her. Tall, handsome, yet beautiful at the same time, he walked along gracefully in simple strides with its long, white, silky hair blowing in the wind. It's long, poisonous claws and youkai markings, indicates that he truly is a demon.  
  
While strolling along the forest, he sensed a strong burst of power near an ancient, old well. Intrigued, he followed the direction from where the unknown power came from.  
  
There, he saw blood spilled from almost everywhere. He sniffed at the air curiously, when he smelled a lingering scent of Inuyasha's human wench. That's when he heard sniffing and sobbing sounds. The human wench was lying on the ground, crying about something. . .  
  
He decided to go there, and test the girl, to which he suspected was the source of the powerful energy. Although not believing his own suspicions but clearly wanting to confirm it, the demon strided gracefully toward the miko. But what the demon lord didn't know, was that he was about to start the beginning of the curse, that the miko herself doesn't know. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Please review! Review! Comments, suggestions, questions are always welcome! ^__^~  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	2. How it all Begins

~A/N: Thank you! Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciated it! ^__^ As thanks to you guys, here is the next chapter, Chapter 2. "How it all Begins" Oh by the way, I almost forgot, one of the reviewers, Jimmylover8460938, ask to why didn't Inuyasha smelled Kagome when she spotted them. Well, thank you for pointing that out. Inuyasha 'will' smell her scent, as the future chapters will show. Maybe in chapter 3. . . As to why he didn't smelled her now, is because he was very distracted to Kikyo. But I promise you, he 'will' smell that out! Check it out for the next future chapters yourself! ^__^ Okay, with that finished, let's go on with the chappie!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "The Unexpected Gift of Destiny"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 1: How it all Begins  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha characters. . . Although I do hope they were mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why. . . why. . . why Inuyasha, why!?! Wasn't I good enough for you? Do you look at me only as a shard detector? Worse, as Kikyou herself? Why can't you see the love I'm giving you? You promised. . . you promised you'll protect me always. . . and you've broken that! I thought you were true to your word, Inyasha. I though you were true! Ne, tell me. Was that promise really for me, or for Kikyo? Who do you see in me, Inuyasha? Me as Kagome Higurashi, or that walking corpse of yours? Did you even consider me as a friend, or just some piece of tool to find those damm shards? Inuyasha. . . Inuyasha. . . Inuyasha!'  
  
Kagome was now weeping uncontrollably due to the painful truth she had just discovered. She was sitting on the forest floor, her back leaning on a tree, while her legs pulled up to her chest.  
  
The cold, yet soothing wind caressed the young girl, as if saying everything will be okay, at the same time, making her shiver in her loneness. That's when a tingling sensation came up her spine, not because of the forest wind, but because of a youkai nearby. Kagome looked up to see the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru approaching her.  
  
*Sesshoumaru's POV *  
  
I arrived to the place where I sensed the powerful energy came from, only to smell the scent of my half-brother's human wench. Although I couldn't believe a human would do that, I still wanted to confirm my suspicions.  
  
That's when I heard sniffing and sobbing cries. I turned to see who it was, only to see the hanyou's wench, herself. Without that half breed around her, I decided to test her, to see if she really was that source power, without any included interruptions.  
  
I then gaily approached her. At first, she didn't sensed me, due to the pain and sorrow, I smelled in her. But as I came closer, she looked up, finally sensing a demon nearby.  
  
Curiosity got the best of me, as I wondered why the woman in front of me, was crying with such pain, although I could smell no injuries coming from her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Human! Why do you fret so? Needless to say I have smelled you, and there are no sign of any injuries. But still, you cry there in pain. Tell me, what is the cause of your distress?"  
  
At first, Kagome just sat there in silence, not believing what she had just heard. The great Taiyoukai of the West, wanting to understand the pain, caused by the troublesome emotion called love. She then smiled, and chuckled softly at the thought.  
  
The demon lord, having such sensitive hearing, heard the soft chuckle of the young miko. In a flash, he had the miko pinned to a tree, with his claws clutching her throat.  
  
"You dare mock me, wench! This Sesshoumaru, did not find anything funny, so what is it that you find amusing?"  
  
Kagome just remained there, silent and unmoving. Losing his patience with the human in front of him, he was about to strike the miko with his claws, when she spoke.  
  
"You."  
  
"I didn't think the great Inu-youkai of the West would understand such things about love. Having someone like yourself, being so cold and emotionless to everything. I found it amusing, because you wanted to understand love, when you yourself don't accept it. So how would you understand such things?" finished Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru got angry at her words and said,  
  
"Wench! You'll pay for such insolence! Torturing you, wouldn't enough, but your death can become a reasonable price!"  
  
The great demon lord, once again prepared to strike the human girl, when suddenly, a white light engulfed them. They floated in mid air for a moment, then was settled back down. It was the Inu-youkai, who was the first to speak.  
  
"Miko! What did you do? What sorcery did you conjured just now?"  
  
When Kagome didn't respond, being surprised herself, Sesshoumaru slightly clawed her skin, at her neck as a warning, that if she won't answer, he will soon kill her.  
  
But this surprised the demon himself, when he also felt his neck, beginning to bleed. Kagome saw this, and that's when realization hit the both of them. They were now both bonded to each other. When one gets hurt, the other one does too. At this point, Kagome now fully understood what the reptile demon said.  
  
'This is my curse. . . my punishment. . . my DESTINY in his death!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~A/N: Okay, finished at last! Hope you guys liked that one! Please review! Please! As usual, I'll be waiting here for your response! Any comments, suggestions or questions are always welcome! Until then! Ja ne! ^__^~  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	3. Thoughts and Revelations

~A/N: It's been a while or should I say it has been a long time since I updated my stories. I'm sorry for it! I'm very busy with everything! To tell you the truth, I have already the following chapters written but I just don't have the time to type it! I'm very, very sorry! Anyway, let's just continue with the story! So sorry for the inconvenience!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "The Unexpected Gift of Destiny"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Summary: After defeating a demon all by herself, Kagome was cursed and was now bonded to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands. Unable to go back to Inuyasha because of Kikyo and with the curse itself, she strives hard to keep up with the Inu-taiyoukai. But can she be able to survive with the arrogant demon Lord? Or even yet, survive to not lose her heart out to him?  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts and Revelations  
  
Disclamer: I said it once, and I'll say it again, I do not own Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha cast. . . They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two figures stood in the forest staring at each other in disbelief. One was a human girl, the other a demon. They were none other than the miko, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands. After the so-called incident, both of the two kept silent in shock, realizing the dire consequences of each other.  
  
"Miko!" Sesshoumaru said breaking the deafening silence around them. "What is this?!? It's as if we're bonded together. What spell did you put over me?"  
  
This time, instead of keeping quiet, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Well, you see I was cursed, but I didn't understood it fully until now. I will be bonded to the first person I speak to. . . and I guess you are that person. . ."  
  
After finishing what she said, both of them again kept silent thinking over her words. . .  
  
*Kagome's POV *  
  
'I can't believe this! I don't WANT to believe this! Me? Bonded to a cold- hearted killer. . . Oh my God! I don't want to know what he's thinking right now. . . especially if it would include torturing or killing me! Eeeepp! But wait a minute! We're bonded right? That means he can't kill me, because he'll also end up killing himself! At least, that's an advantage! Dammn youkai! I can't believe he cursed me! And what luck, that to all people to get bonded to, the person I got is Sesshoumaru! Grreeaattt!'  
  
*Sesshoumaru's POV *  
  
'Dammn wench! If only I had known of this, then I would have killed her at first sight! I can't leave her here. If something happens to her, then it will also happen to me. If she dies, I too will die. Dammn it! I wonder if she truly is the one that gave off that powerful energy earlier. Maybe a test should be in order. . . After all the trouble she caused me, I'll see just how powerful this bitch is!"  
  
"Miko! We are leaving!"  
  
"Huh. . . where?"  
  
"To my fortress."  
  
"Bu. . .but. . I can't. . . I . . ."  
  
"Human!" Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off.  
  
"I did not give you any choice! We are leaving!"  
  
Kagome was again about to protest, but decided against it. Besides, she can't go back to Inuyasha now. . .not after what she saw. And so, while bearing a heavy heart, the miko trailed off behind the demon lord, uttering one single word.  
  
"Sayonara. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back to the clearing, Inuyasha bid farewell to Kikyo, when he heard a whisper coming form the wind.  
  
. . .Sayonara. . .  
  
'Ka. . . Kagome? Was that Kagome's voice? But that's impossible! She's back at her own time. . .unless. . .unless. . .'  
  
The hanyou then sniffed worriedly at the air, and was surprised to smell Kagome's scent in it.  
  
'Did she saw me with Kikyo? Oh shit! I'd better go find her!'  
  
And so, the troubled hanyou went to get his companions, the tayija, the monk, and the young kitsune, in order to start searching for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When nighttime came, the traveling miko became very exhausted, due to the continuous walking throughout the forest. The fear of her youkai companion, was the reason she couldn't confide on him. But after hours of such a pain- killing journey, she couldn't take it anymore. Hoping and praying she wouldn't get hurt, she cautiously talked to the youkai.  
  
"Um. . . Sess. . .Seshoumaru-sama. . . um. . . can we rest? After all, it's nighttime, and I can't go on without it. I am human after all, and not a powerful youkai like yourself."  
  
She carefully looked up, not wanting to see the demon Lord's face. Crimson gold eyes met her midnight blue ones. For a moment, they stood there together like that, staring obliviously at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshoumaru looked away from her alluring eyes.  
  
"Humans. What, helpless, pitiful creatures they are!" he stated, while walking away.  
  
He then sat in front of an old tree, his arms crossed majestically, with his eyes closed. Kagome took this as a sign of approval. She inwardly celebrated, because she can finally rest. She walked away from the demon lord, intending to give a certain distance between them. But this surprised her, because as she walked away, she didn't moved in her place.  
  
At first, she thought she was just imaging it, because she was too tired form traveling. So again, she tried. But to her dismay, it wasn't her imagination but reality. She struggled to move her feet forward, but sill failed nonetheless.  
  
Sensing the human girl's alarm, the taiyoukai opened his eyes to see the miko fighting to move forward. It was quite silly really. For he saw her trying her best to move, when all she was doing was stomping on the same ground.  
  
"Miko! What are you doing? You said you need rest, but as I can see, you still have the energy to play such foolish games. I guess I should take this as a sign, that we can move on."  
  
"NO!" Kagome blurted out.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, yes I need rest, but it's just that. . .I. . .I can't move."  
  
"That. . .is stupid! That's what feet are for, is it not? So why don't you just move them forward?" he said, at the same time, standing up to walk away from the foolish human.  
  
For the second time that day, the great inu-youkai was surprised to what happened next. For he too, couldn't move an inch forward. Clearly not showing his dread and surprise, he struggled to whatever bond that holds unto him. Until finally, he grew tired and spoke with words that were lace with coldness, mingling with his voice just like it did a while ago.  
  
"Human! Your foolishness has attached itself unto me. . . stop this nonsense now, or I'll be forced to hurt you little by little, even if you and I are cursed!"  
  
". . .Cursed. . ." echoed Kagome.  
  
After again hearing that dreaded word, the utterance given to her by the demon came back to her mind and she said,  
  
"It. . .it's not my fault! I guess. . .I guess. . .this is also part of my curse. . ."  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
"Ha. . .Hai! Not only will I be bonded to the first person I speak to, but only in a certain distance, will I and the bonded one can be seperated. . ." finished off Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned into golden slits after hearing those words. Kagome now trembled with fear, for she was sure, that he will definitely hurt her. Her thoughts were judged wrongly though, because the taiyoukai went back to the tree he was resting in.  
  
Kagome sighed to her relief, as she walked away as far as her curse can allow her. And there, she closed her eyes, letting the darkness consume her and leading her to a tired and weary sleep. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Once again, I would like to say sorry for I couldn't update soon! Anyway, I hope this chapter will make it up to you. . .Please review and tell me what you think! Until then! Ja ne!~  
  
~By the way, comments, suggestions, questions are always welcome!~  
  
~chibi-chan~ ^__^ 


	4. Discoveries and Consequences

~A/N: Hello, minna-san! Thank you for your reviews! It really inspired me to update this fic! And since I'm not so busy these days, I guess I'll be updating it more often. I just hope I get enough reviews for it! Anyway, as not to delay you any further, here's chapter 4-Discoveries and Consesquences~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "The Unexpected Gift of Destiny"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Summary: After defeating a demon all by herself, Kagome was cursed and was now bonded to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands. Unable to go back to Inuyasha because of Kikyo and with the curse itself, she strives hard to keep up with the Inu-taiyoukai. But can she be able to survive with the arrogant demon Lord? Or even yet, survive to not lose her heart out to him?  
  
Chapter 4: Discoveries and Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: Please see the recent past chapters!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Problems, chances, trials and hardships. These are the factors that make life interesting, yet at the same time, hard and problematic. But without these, out life would be called a paradise. A paradise of joy and happiness, resulting to 'boredom.'  
  
That's why fate and destiny weave a special tapestry. A tapestry full of wonderful and difficult things. A tapestry called "LIFE." And right now, these two are working on yet another one. A tapestry on which, our all-time favorite miko and taiyoukai are vaguely involved . . .  
  
It was a sight to see really. Because if one could spot them right now, he/she would definitely faint to see a very, VERY shocking and heart- stopping scene. For unknown reasons, the "distance curse" made the taiyoukai and the miko, sleeping in each other's arms. Sesshoumaru, having caught the weariness of the miko, (since the two of them were now bonded) had his arms snaked across the young girl's waist, which was easy, because Kagome was sleeping on top of the said youkai. Her hands and face were on his chest, while the youkai's tail was covering her body, giving the miko, all the warmth and comfort she will ever need.  
  
Since fate and destiny have a very unique sense of humor, they decided to make things interesting. So. . . Kagome and Sesshoumaru began to wake up. . .  
  
*Sesshoumaru's POV *  
  
I awoke, feeling weight on top of me. At first, I thought it was my charge, Rin, but then I remembered the incident that took place yesterday, only to find out that it was actually my brother's wench. I was about to snatch her and throw her to a tree when her eyes opened.  
  
*Kagome's POV *  
  
Daylight shone on my eyes as if waking me up. I awoke, seeing Sesshoumaru about to grab me. . . but then. . . he stopped. For me, it seemed like eternity before realization struck. There I was, laying on top of a cold- blooded killer, with my face buried in his chest. Unsure of what to say, I just looked at him, while my face did a very good imitation of a tomato. I was so lost in my thoughts, when his voice broke through my mind barrier.  
  
"Onna! Do you intend to stay like this throughout the day? Your human stench is getting to my nose!"  
  
"Um. . . um. . . so . . . so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. . . ano. . . ano. . ." Kagome trailed off as she stood up to get off the inu-youkai.  
  
Embarrassed by the sudden turn of events, Kagome suddenly discovered the fiddling of her skirt quite interesting. That's when the taiyoukai spoke again.  
  
"Wench! Stop dandling there and let's get going!"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away from the said miko but when he realized she wasn't following, he stopped.  
  
"Human! Are you stupider than I thought? Can't you understand a single, simple statement? I said, let's get going!"  
  
Kagome fumed, but then spoke, "First of all, I have a name! Not wench, bitch, human, onna or any insulting names you demons could think of! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Got that?"  
  
The human girl then stomped away from the bewildered youkai who in turn, stared off at her.  
  
"Ka. . .go. . .me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha together with his companions, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were now looking for their accomplice, Kagome, all at the same time arguing about her safety.  
  
"What did you do this time, Inuyasha? Did you hurt her again? I promise, if anything happens to Kagome, I'll have your head for it!"  
  
"Feh! Shut up woman! I didn't do anything to her alright! So just shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Then. . . then. . . where did she go to? Wwaaaaahhh! I want to see Kagome!"  
  
"There, there, Shippou. We're not really sure if she's in danger, okay? Maybe. . . maybe she just went to stroll in the woods."  
  
'I sure hope she IS just strolling! Damnm! I'm really sure she saw me with Kikyo! What will I say to her?' thought the disturbed hanyou.  
  
That's when he saw Kagome's bag lying on the forest floor. He dashed towards it, then sniffed at the air. Surely enough, there was Kagome's scent in it. But It wasn't only the miko's scent he smelled. He also detected a lingering odor in it. It was the scent of a youkai. The scent of the Lord of the Western lands. The scent of his brother. . .  
  
". . .Sesshoumaru. . ." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well that's it for now! Please review! The more reviews, the faster I will update! I promise! And remember, questions, comments, suggestions are always welcome! So until then! Ja ne! ^__^~  
  
~chibi-chan100~  
  
(As you can see, I changed my name. I'm now known as chibi-chan100 instead of chibi-chan9. . . ) 


	5. Discussions, The Reality of it All

A/N: OoOhhhkkayy! I thought I'd never finish this one! Here you are guys! The revised chapter of "REALITY." Although, I also did changed the tittle. I hope you like this one! Please tell me at the end, ne? What do you like better? This one or the last one? By the way, I would like to thank my ever faithful readers and reviewers for your continuous support in my story! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!   
  
For the quesitions:  
  
ReginaLucifer: Yes! Rin-chan is in this story! You'll soon see in the next chapter.  
  
Sakura Tenvaiga: Well, Kagome can go back in time along with our little Sesshy! You can find that out for yourself in the next chappies!   
  
Supreme Neo Countess: Well, you'll soon see in the next chapter! So sorry! But I can't answer that now, coz it will ruin the plot for the next chappie! Gomenasai! Hounto ni gomenasai!  
  
Also, I would like to thank young-gurl-15, Sakura Tenvaiga, ra and Regina Lucifer for constantly reviewing all my chapters! Arigato-gozaimasu!!!   
  
Anyway, let us now go on with the fic!!! With chapter 5!!! Enjoy!!!   
  
Tittle: "The Unexpected Gift of Destiny"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Summary: After defeating a demon all by herself, Kagome was cursed and was now bonded to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western lands. Unable to go back to Inuyasha because of Kikyo and with the curse itself, she strives hard to keep up with the Inu-taiyoukai. But can she be able to survive with the arrogant demon Lord? Or even yet, survive to not lose her heart out to him?  
  
Chapter 5: Discussions; The Reality Of it All  
  
Disclamer: I don't own them already! How many times should I say that?!?  
  
Time passed like an eon for both the traveling beings. It was about noon when they reached the taiyoukai's fortress. Surrounded by thick and enveloping sea of greens, it served the purpose of shielding the demon's stronghold from any enemies or unwanted visitors.  
  
The fortress, being as humongous as it is, was also magnificent. Stone by stone covered its walls, making it impenetrable to invading outsiders. Outside of it, stood the inu-youkai and the miko.  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
Sugoi! What a castle! I can't believe. . .Hmmph. . . What am I saying? Of course, he lives in such a great castle! He's the Lord of the Western Lands for pete's sake! He's not chopped liver! I bet this is a great place for a vacation! Groan . . .in the condition I'm in, I will surely need one! OoOohh! I am sooo tired! Not to mention very, very hungry to boot! I wonder if he's also hungry?  
  
Kagome looked up to see whether her youkai companion was also feeling the same way as she was. Unfortunately, a calm and emotionless face greeted her instead.  
  
'Sigh. . . I guess not!'  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV   
  
I arrived at my fortress, with the unwanted company of my brother's human wench. I watched as she stood there gawking like an idiot at it. Silly human! I can't believe I was cursed with her. I guess I have to find the cure for it later in my library. In the meantime, I had better do something about my stomach. Not only did I caught her exhaustion but also her hunger.  
  
The unwavering silence of their thoughts was then broken by a loud rumbling sound. At first, the youkai didn't responded to it and as usual, wore his emotionless mask; But for Kagome, it was a different story, she reacted to it quite amusingly with a blush.  
  
'Am I really that hungry? Man! How embarrassing!'  
  
"Hn. . .Humans. What creatures they are!'  
  
'Creatures? How dare he! He makes us sound like beasts!'  
  
"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru! Us? Creatures?!? How dare you say that! I mean, I know it's only a remark and all, but calling us that, seems that you're already saying that we're beasts! All because my stomach made a sound! I admit it's not the greatest sound in the world, but still. . .I didn't do it in purpose you know! It just signifies that I'm really hungry! Ever since our trip yesterday, I never did get a chance to eat! And now you call us humans as if we're lower than dirt!" spat the young girl angrily.  
  
"Miko. For someone like them, you surely speak the truth! I do think that humans are beasts! They are and always be pitiful and lowly beings! Why? Why should they not be? Humans give birth to even more humans, but at the end, it is also them humans that destroy themselves due to greed, hate and survival! So why should they not be beasts?" the demon lord quesitoned.  
  
"You know, you may be right. Besides, there is concrete proof of that; Such as Kikyo's greed and hatred for Inuyasha. I'm not saying this because of jealousy but because it is the truth. Many will pay the price of her vengance, although the end is still undecided. Still, not all humans are like that! Throughout my journey for the Shinkon no Tama, I've met many different people. And most of them were the opposite of what you had just said. Kind, caring and good; that's what they were. Kaede-baba, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama and many more. If only you'd learn to open your eyes to it, then you'd see the real truth. Humans aren't the true beasts around here, but you demons! Who else are more disgraceful than you guys? No one! Demons kill anyone just for the sake of fun but has no definite reasons for it! But YOU being one of them, how dare you call us in such way, when you yourself are the worst of them all!"  
  
Kagome glared at the youkai when Sesshoumaru brought a hand up to her face.  
  
"Mind your words bitch!" the youkai growled heatedly. "For you do not know a word to what you are saying!"  
  
Sesshoumaru then walked threateningly towards the miko, while she slowly took steps backward, until her back met a tree. The taiyoukai closed the distance between them, with his face hovering just a few inches away from hers.  
  
"If you are meaning to anger this Sesshoumaru, then you are succeeding well. Don't ever test my patience wench! Or you may end up regretting it! Understand?"  
  
"Ha. . .Hai! I got it!" Kagome trembled, her voice mimicking a whisper.  
  
"Good."  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands then proceeded to walk away from the inferring human, when he was suddenly halted to his tracks.  
  
'Na. . . Nani! What's this? Why can't I move?'  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko to see if she was the cause of it. Wether casting a spell or chanting a curse. . . wait a minute. . . curse? Then realization struck him.  
  
'Is this perchance the curse again? But that can't be! The human girl is just in front of me! Last time, we were at least, fifteen or twenty feet apart. Then why is this activating now?' Kagome was trembling with fear when she noticed that the youkai was still leaning in front of her.  
  
"An. . .Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama, I already understood what you told me, so could you please move. . . please. . ." the miko pleaded. Of course, an intimidating youkai in front of you is not really a relieving position you know.  
  
"If I could move, then I would have did it already human!"  
  
"Wha. . .What do you mean?"  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself. . . Of course! She's a human! Humans. . .Such slow leaners!  
  
"Onna! Can't you see that the curse has again got hold of us? My body, as well as yours cannot move. Can't you even feel it?"  
  
Kagome moved away from the youkai, or at least tried to, but discovered that he was indeed correct.  
  
"How can we move then? We can't stay like this forever. It would be okay if we could move after a while. . .but. . . but we aren't even certain just how much time this curse takes up. . . I can't move since you're there in front of me. . . and I most certainly know, you can't either! So how will we move?" inquired the miko.  
  
"There is one way. . ." Sesshoumaru answered as he cringed at the thought.

In the meantime, Kagome's friends were now running toward the western lands, intent on getting her back due to the sudden discovery.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Inuyasha? What is it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . Sesshoumaru was here!"  
  
"What do you mean here? Then what about Kagome?!? Wwaahhh!!! He's got her! He's got her!" cried the young kitsune, who was again weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut up kid! We'll get her back! We're not even sure if he hurt her! I don't smell any of Kagome's blood, so shut up!!!"  
  
After that said, the group sped off to find the missing miko.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
"Inuyasha, about how many days do you think we'll get there?" asked Sango, the demon hunter.  
  
"Due to the pace we're going, I guess about two and ½ weeks, if there's no interruptions." The hanyou answered.  
  
"Huh?!? Weeks? That long? Why?"  
  
"That bastard's lands are enchanted with a spell. Traveling youkais would only take about a day an ½, while humans and hanyous take much longer time than that. In fact, we're lucky!"  
  
"Lucky?!? Why would that be lucky?!?"  
  
"Feh! Dammn onna! We have two youkais with us, baka! That kid and your stupid cat! Meaning to say, our travel time shortened!" shouted Inuyasha, ending the supposedly-said conversation.  
  
'I just hope, we're not too late. . . Kagome. . . Please be safe. . . Please. . ."  
  
A/N: Whew!!! Finished at last! Well? Well? Whaddaya think guys?!? Please tell me and review!!! Questions and comments are most certainly welcome! Until then! Ja ne!   
  
chibi-chan 


End file.
